


Clarity

by transgallavich



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stiles has telepathy, Teen Wolf, Telepathic!Stiles, lydia and allison have a band, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/pseuds/transgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in love with Stiles. Stiles can read his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I look over at Derek. He's talking to Scott about something. Words start to creep into my mind and I shake my head, trying to drive the thoughts away. Its hard not to read his mind. He's so secretive. He doesn't talk about himself much. Not to other people at least. He's opened up to me once or twice about his family. About the fire. He's starting to be okay with the fact that it happened. I mean, yeah, its terrible that it happened, but Derek realizes that there was nothing he could do and is slowly starting to believe that it wasn't his fault.

" We're going to see Lydia and Allison play tonight. Are you coming? "I snapped back to attention and nodded. I got up and followed them both out to my car. I tossed Scott the keys and Derek climbed into the back seat. I looked out the window as Scott started up my car. We were driving there as it started to rain. I was watching the cars whiz past us as Derek's voice started to creep into my head.

_I love him._

This isn't the first time that I've heard him say, or think, whatever. The first time I had heard him think it was in April. Me, Lydia, and Derek were in the woods having lunch. Allison, Scott, and Isaac were busy going on a date. They had gotten a hotel room, so Lydia was left alone and so was I. Sometimes its hard having three of your best friends dating each other. We were by Derek's old house. It was crumbling, falling apart. Worse than it was a few weeks ago. Lydia was pulling out the containers of food from the basket and she was going on about how the area around the house would look so much better if there were flowers. If there were more than dead trees around. I don't know why Lydia was carrying around flowers in the back of her car, but she jumped up and started to plant these purple and pink flowers. It was really weird. Derek looked at me and his eyes flashed blue. 

_I love him._

Scott gets out of the car and tosses me the keys. We go inside and I bump into Allison.

" Stiles! I haven't seen you in forever. You haven't been leaving your house much. I guess the summer heat will do that to you, " Allison said. 

_Jeez, he looks awful. I wonder if he knows Scott told me about the whole mind reading thing._

I groan. Scott totally blabbed. " Ali, you know I can read your mind right? You really can't keep anything from me, " I say. Her cheeks turn pink and scurries off, saying she has to go set up for the show. I roll my eyes and think about Derek. He loves me. I love him. I leave in two weeks for school. How is that gonna work out? This is too much thinking for me. I know he's gonna tell me soon.

I go up to the bar and ask for a beer, not caring what kind. They don't even ask for my I.D. I take a large sip and remember how much I hate beer. I drink anyway. I need to get my mind off of this whole Derek loving me and me knowing about it thing. What am I supposed to say to him when he finally tells me that he loves me? How do I act? Do I act surprised? Do I tell him I've known the entire time?


	2. Idfc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I'm only a fool for you. "

Lydia and Allison just finished preforming. I made my way out of the crowd and out of the bar. I went up to my car and reached into my pockets, feeling around for my keys. I remember that Scott took them from me around my fifth beer. I groan and go back inside to tell Scott to take me home. All he does is put his hand up. I groan again and walk out to wait by my car.  
" Do you want me to take you home? "  
I look up to see Derek with my keys in his hand. " Scott was a little busy with Isaac, if you get my drift. C'mon, " Derek explained. It took me a moment to process everything he was saying. I climbed in the front seat and watched Derek start the car. His thoughts are creeping into my mind, blurry but not blurry enough for me not to be able to read them. Its the same words that I saw earlier tonight. Jesus, I thought if I was drunk I wouldn't have to think about him loving me. That was the whole point of me drinking. I guess it was like drinking the pain away. Thats a thing people say, right?  
" You love me. "  
Derek slams on the brakes. I fly forward and I'm pulled back just as quickly. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm drunk. I'm drunk I'm drunk I'm drunk. He looks at me with wide eyes. They flash blue just for a second and then he turns back to the road. He's shaking. Derek Hale is shaking. Wow. I didn't think anything made him nervous.  
" I don't. You're drunk.He keeps driving. We get to my house and I struggle with the door handle on the car. He sighs and opens the door for me.

" You do love me. I know you do, " I say to him, nearly falling down as I get out of the car. " I don't love you! You're drunk, Stiles! " I know for a fact that you love me! I can read your mind, dammit! I know for a fact that you loved me in April and that you love me now, " I yell back, now feeling frustrated. Derek laughs. He doesn't believe me." Oh really? You can read my mind? Tell me what I'm thinking right now, " he yelled back. Did Lydia tell him? " You're wondering if Lydia told me! She didn't! I didn't even know that she knew until now! You can't lie to me, Derek. I can read your mind. I know you love me. " Fine! I'm in love with you! Okay? It doesn't even matter because I know you don't love me like that. You're leaving for school in a few weeks," Derek yells back, looking defeated. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I don't know what to do. He just said he loved me. I don't know what else to do, so I stand on my toes and kiss him. It feels right. Its like our lips were made to fit the others. Its magical. His eyes flash blue once more before closing. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. There are a million thoughts running through my head, and for once, they're my own. I push him away and he looks confused. I tell him I have to go and quickly run into my house, slamming the door behind me. I sigh and slide to the floor. I just kissed him. I just kissed Derek Hale. I love him, I know that for sure now. What do I do now? What am I supposed to say to him when I see him tomorrow? God, this is all too much. I creep up the stairs, careful not to wake my dad. He would not be happy to see that I am very very drunk. I get to my room and slowly open the door, trying to be as silent as I can. I flop down on my bed, not having the energy to feel proud of myself for not waking my father. I look out the window, seeing that Derek had already left. I groan and nearly start to cry. I don't want to love him. I don't want to love him. Its all too much for me. I look out the window once more and hope that I'll forget everything in the morning.


	3. Garden

I woke up with a raging headache and full of regret. I told Derek that I knew. Oh my god, did I really do that?

I did, didn't I? Oh my god, kill me now. It would be easier than having to face Derek after that mess of a conversation last night. And I kissed him! God, what was I thinking? I probably ruined a perfectly good friendship! This is worse than when I was madly in love with Lydia for what seemed like forever.  I actually never want to leave my houser again. I don't think I've ever felt more humiliated. I groan and slowly roll out of bed.  My head starts pounding even harder. My hand goes straight up to my head. I walk downstairs and grab a bottle of water. I hear my phone ring and my ears do the same. I groan once more and walk to the counter to answer it.

" Hello? "

" Stiles, I'm coming over, " Scott said. I roll my eyes and fake a cough.

" Sorry, you can't. I'm sick, " I reply. I hope he doesn't see through my lie. 

" Well, I'm kind of already outside your house, and I have a key, so I'm coming in. You have pants on, right? "

I hang up and flop down on the couch. Sometimes I wonder why Scott even bothers with me. I hear the door open and then close. He sits beside me. He looks at me for a minute or so before saying anything. 

_I cannot believe he kissed Derek. I cannot believe Derek even told me!_

" I know, I can't believe I kissed him either, " I say, annoyed. People really need to remember that I can read their minds. I grab the remote and switch the tv on, flipping through channels. " Oh, right. Sometimes I forget that you can read minds. Do you want to talk about it? "

" No, not really, " I reply.

The door swings open and then slams shut as Allison and Lydia run in, tripping over each other. They're both smiling, and they're both thinking the same thing. How many people know about the whole me kissing Derek thing? Jeez, is there such thing as privacy anymore? Before I know it, all three are taking me to Allison's car. We were driving for about twenty minutes before I knew where we were going. we were going to Derek's old house. My head floods with memories from that day we had the picnic. I smile but I feel sad when I think about it. I can't help it. I feel like everything is changing. Everything IS changing. Everyone is done with high school, everyone is moving on with their lives. Everyone is moving out of our weird, little town. The car stops and I snap out of my trance. I haven't been here for months. The house is gone. Nothing but a pile of ash, glass, and other rubbish. I get out of the car and look around. I was completely missing what they brought me here to show me. There were flowers all over. It was beautiful. Lydia loves plants. She has a line of little cactus plants along her window sill. She even named them. 

They smelled nice, but after about five minutes, I was ready to go home. All I wanted was to watch some tv and take a nap. I motion towards the car and we all left. It was a weird moment. While we were there, we all just stood there. We weren't doing anything. We were enjoying being there with each other. It was really nice.

On the way back, I see a wolf running through the woods. All black. I can only assume its Derek. I want to talk to him. I really do. I hope I didn't ruin things. I love him, I think.   
I think I do. He can't be my soulmate or anything. I've seen soulmates before. I see Isaac, Allison and Scott. They're meant to be. They have this connection, I've never seen anything like it before. They are completely comfortable around each other. I sigh. I pull out my phone and text Derek.

_Can we meet in the woods tonight? We need to talk._

My finger hovers over the send button. A million thoughts rush through my head. All of them aren't my own. I shut my eyes and then press send, hoping that my finger will miss and it won't send.

It sends anyway.

*

I sit in my car in front of Derek's house. Well, I guess it can't even be considered a house anymore, just a pile of crap.

Its 10:18 PM.

No sign of Derek. 


	4. Chapter 4

Around midnight, Derek knocked on my window. I jumped and looked at him for a split second. He’s wearing the same jacket he always wears. It’s stupid that I notice that. I get out of my car and look at him.

“ So, I guess we should talk about this, “ I say to him. He looks around and sighs.

_I’m in love with you and I want to be with you. What is there to talk about?_

“ You want to be with me. I know that. Derek, you really need to remember that I can read your mind. Everyone seems to forget that. “

He’s frustrated. I can tell just by what he’s thinking. Thoughts of negativity race around his head. I don’t know what to do. He isn’t saying anything. Neither am I. I don’t know what to do, so I kiss him softly. He kisses me back and all of that. You know the drill. I grabbed his hand and we walked around the woods. We didn’t do much talking. His hands were cold. Mine were warm. Its stupid, but after feeling how cold his were and how warm mine were, I thought about all the ways we were opposites. Not in appearance or even personality, but how different we were from each other. We circled back to my car.

“ So, are we a thing now? “

Ah, the question I’ve been dreading for the last hour. I think about what I’m going to say. I leave for school in a month and I know Derek wont leave Beacon Hills. He’s in the middle of building a new house. Although he’s come to terms with the fact that most of his family died in the fire, he can’t bring himself to leave the woods. So me being an impulsive 19 year old, I say yes.

“ Yeah, I think so. I mean if that’s what you want? “

Derek nods and I see a faint smile appear on his face. I get into my car and drive off. I turn the music up loud and smile. I have a boyfriend now. Hm. Boyfriend.

*

_Maybe wanna go to a movie later?_

I click send without even thinking. It’s been a few days since I saw Derek in the woods. I haven’t told anyone. I haven’t thought about it much, but I know for sure everyone else has. Its all that Allison and Lydia can think about. It’s kind of annoying. They have their own romantic lives or whatever. You don’t see me asking about it. Three dots show up on my screen to show that he’s texting me back.

_Sure. See you at nine?_

I smile a bit.

_Okay. See you then._

I flop down on my bed and smile more.

After about five minutes, I walk downstairs and see my dad.

“ Hey, I haven’t seen you lately? Is everything okay? “

He sighs and closes his eyes.

“ Just swamped at work. I actually have to go. I’ll see you later, alright? “

Hm. Weird. He’s been acting different lately.

I shrug and let go of it. Maybe its just mood swings.

 

*

I meet Derek at the movies and I guess we went on a date.

I tried to dress nice. If you consider a button up and t-shirt nice. It was nice.

Until we left the movie.

 

“ Scott, you owe me twenty bucks! “

Allison made a bet on this?  
“ Stiles! I think the last time I saw you in a button up was prom! “

Oh god.

“ So, you took Derek on a date. When were you gonna tell me you two were dating? “

Isaac laughs.

I groan and Derek smiles. He’s not embarrassed at all. I didn’t even think about telling them. I wasn’t planning on it either. At least anytime soon. Well, I guess I can’t do anything about it. The cat is out of the bag. That’s a thing people say, right?

I tune out their voices. I know that they’re happy for me. Allison is more excited than the others. Too many thoughts are in my head. Too many.

 

I cant breathe.


	6. Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You're the only friend I need. "

I wake up with no memory of last night. I'm back in my bed next to a very sleepy and warm Derek Hale. He really doesn't look so mean when he's asleep. I slowly get out of bed, careful not to wake Derek. I go down the stairs and see my dad on the couch watching a baseball game. I haven't seen him much. Its been a lot of late nights and notes left on the kitchen counter for the past month or so.

" Dad? "

He turns his head and smiles.

" Hey, its been a while. Sorry about all the late nights. You know how it can be, " he said, taking a sip of his beer. I nod. " Also, why is Derek Hale in your bed? "

Oh god. I didn't even think he knew that he was here. How am I supposed to explain that? 

" Sleepover! " I blurted out. He raised his eyebrow and then shrugged. Jesus, sleepover? Really? I sigh.

" Well, I'm going back to bed. Night, " I said and quickly scrambled up the stairs. I finally get to my room and close the door. 

Derek is gone.

What is this guy's problem? Does he not like me anymore or something?

Maybe he's got some issues. 

Of course he does, he's Derek Hale. 

* * *

I wake up to my phone ringing. I rub my eyes and feel around my nightstand for my phone.

" Stiles, you need to get over here, like right now, " Lydia barked at me. 

" Yeah sure don't worry, " I replied sleepily. I hung up and brushed my teeth and then got into my car. I had to go back in the house because I realized that I had forgotten to put shoes on. Seriously, I need to get more sleep. Once I put my sneakers on, I went Lydia's place. Isaac's car and Allison's car was there as well. Maybe they were having a party or something. I can't help but wonder where Scott is. Wherever Isaac and Allison are, he's usually with them. I walk inside and see no one around, which is strange. I would go up to Lydia's room, but that doesn't seem polite.

Eh, oh well.

I run up to Lydia room to find her on her bed. She's wearing a really pretty shirt and some sweat pants. Her eyes are red.

She's been crying. Weird. Lydia never cries. 

Allison is on the floor and isn't comforting Lydia which is even weirder. She's just got this emotionless expression on her face. Isaac is sitting next to Allison just holding her hand. Something really weird is going on. I'm confused.

" What happened? "

I think when I said that, it triggered something in all of them or something because Lydia started sobbing and Allison did the same. Isaac started to change. It was chaos. I decided to close the door behind me and give them a minute. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and call Scott's number.

It goes straight to voicemail, so I leave a message.

" Hey man, I'm at Lydia's and there's something weird going on. Lydia and Allison are crying uncontrollably and Issac keeps changing, which is weird because he's really good at controlling that now, especially around Allison after what happened. You need to get over here. I'm worried about them. Call me, " I said. I hung up and then went into the room again, hoping that things would have calmed down by now. 

" Will someone please tell me whats going on? " I asked. Lydia gets up and stands in front of me. She's really beautiful when she cries. I remember when I was in love with her. I really like her better as a bro. She's always got the best advice. She's a lot shorter than me.

" Stiles, " she said, her voice cracking with every word, " Scott's dead. "

I laugh.

" Lydia, I know you're a great actor, but this is just a little too much, " I say to all of them.

" Stiles, he's dead. "

She starts to cry again and I wrap my arms around her. She's really not messing around this time. This doesn't make sense, though. Scott can't be dead. That wouldn't make sense. Lydia cries into my chest. The information takes a few minutes to process in my brain. 

My best friend is dead. Suddenly all of this hits me. My knees buckle and I fall to the floor, Lydia going down with me. She hasn't stopped crying and neither has Allison.

It was a good hour before I had fallen asleep. Lydia had done the same. Allison stayed and baked. Its what she does when she's upset. When I woke up, the air smelled like cookies. Lydia had gone and so had Isaac. I went downstairs to find Lydia in Isaacs arms on the couch, eyes redder than earlier. When they saw me, they all jumped up and ran to me. They're worried, of course. Scott is dead and I didn't even hear about it. I was totally clueless this morning. This morning I woke up and thought that they were having a party. A party! And I had even called Scott. Jesus, how did this even happen? Why didn't Melissa call me? 

I felt a headache coming on. I sat down and clicked on the tv. Allison continued to bake and Lydia and Isaac laid back down. I flipped to ABC family and watched a movie.

A few hours later, Allison stopped baking and came by us on the couch. The doorbell rang. 

I went up to answer it and saw Derek. 

His facial expression was softer than usual.

" Stiles, I - "

I hugged him and cried.

I cried because my best friend is dead.

 


	7. world alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its dumb.  
> MENTION OF DRUG USE IN CHAPTER

 

Two weeks after Scott's death, 

I tried cocaine.

It was a thrill, I'll tell you that.

It made me feel great, better than anything else. It made me forget everything, even Scott.

I feel fine.


	8. Another love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my tears have been used up.

After Scott's funeral, everyone either was always together, or didn't see each other at all.

I hear a knock at my door.

My dad lets in Derek without saying a word. I bet he thinks that Derek will sort me out and bring me back to my senses and maybe even make me take a shower. If only he knew.

Derek's eyes looked soft. They flashed blue and then back to brown. I looked up at him and clearly saw that he felt bad for me. I don't need him to feel bad about me, though. I'm fine. I am perfectly fine. I spent most of my college savings, yeah, but oh well. Things happen.

" You're a mess. "

Thanks. As if I don't already know that.

" Its time to get up and take a shower. Your friends need you, " he barked.

Thats all it took for me to snap and push him against the wall.

" Really? My friends need me? What about me needing them? Huh? When have they tried to comfort me? " I yelled, trying to get my hands around Derek's neck. Him being a lot stronger than I am, he just pins my hands down by my side.

He switches places with me and then my head is being pressed hard into the wall.

" You're so selfish, you know that? They called for weeks after the funeral. WEEKS! Do you have any idea how worried Lydia has been? She couldn't even scream when she sensed Scott's death. She couldn't! Allison and Isaac have been having such a hard time because they were going to announce a few days later that they were all going to get married! If you weren't so high all the time and didn't spend all your time getting drunk with bums in the bar, maybe you would have seen that! God, get over yourself! You aren't the only one who lost Scott that day, " Derek yelled back.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I felt my hands go up to try to hit Derek. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him so badly for saying these things and I wanted to hurt him so badly for the things he said being true. 

I feel myself growing weaker and weaker with every hit and just break down.

Sobs rack my body and I can't breathe. 

He's gone.

" He's gone! It isn't fair it isn't fair! It should have been me, " I say as I cry into Derek's chest. We slowly slide to the floor. He holds me and I cry. Derek sings.

Derek Hale sings.

I wasn't sure what he was singing, but it sounded real nice. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

****************************************************************************************************

Hello all! I'm sorry I've been slow with updates. My computer actually broke, so its in the process of being fixed now. Also, school started. I think I may be ending this fic soon, but if any of you have any suggestions for future fics, please let me know! 


	9. Hell of a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the moon falls

I wake up in Derek's arms. He smells like firewood and cookies. A weird scent, but very comforting.

I wiggle out of his arms and I try to be quiet.

 I slip on some shoes and grab my bag. I go downstairs and see my dad sleeping on the couch.

Hm.

I sneak out the  ~~~~front door and sit in my car for  about five minutes before I started it.

I drive. 

I drive for a long time until I realize that I'm leaving Beacon Hills.

I keep going. 

I drive past the beat up Beacon Hills sign and I keep driving, unsure of where I'm going.

After awhile, I find a bar. I don't know where I am, but I've been driving for around six hours I think.

All I really know is that my phone has been ringing off the hook. Thirty six missed calls, and that's just from Derek.

I get out of my car and walk inside. I guess its more of a club than a bar. There are flashing lights all around me. 

I move towards the back, knowing that I'll find what I'm looking for. I see a girl take a small bag of a white powder and hand another girl some money. I smile and know that I've found what I'm looking for.

Is this selfish?

Probably.

I chat up the girl for a few minutes before striking up a deal with her. She gives me the cocaine, and I give her around one hundred. I smile and walk off with her number in my phone. I go further in the crowd and snatch a beer off of a table. I take a swig and start to dance. I can't dance.

I go into the bathroom a few minutes later and do three lines of cocaine on the bathroom sink. I feel my head starting to feel fuzzy. I laugh and venture back out to the dance floor.

I'm dancing with a girl and then I see Scott.

That doesn't make much sense, now does it?

I push the girl out of my way and run over to where I saw him. Once I get close enough, I see that its just some random guy. Is my mind playing tricks on me?

Everyone's thoughts are in my head. I can feel my head getting fuzzier and fuzzier with each step I take.

I shake the feeling and try to dance some more. I see him again. How do I see him again?

I run up to him again, but all I see is a guy making out with some girl who's drunk.

I'm losing my mind, aren't I?

I run out of the club, feeling the words in my mind getting louder and louder. I collapse and I'm almost not able to get out the door. I fall just before I get inside of my car and I feel the hot ground sting my skin.

I cry.

I cry because my best friend is dead.

I cry because I am the selfish one out of all my friends.

I cry because I won't be able to go to college if I keep spending my money.

I cry because I am falling apart.

After a good fifteen minutes, I gather up the energy to unlock my car door and lay down in the backseat.

I fall asleep to the sound of my phone ringing.

*

I wake up and the club is still open. The pink and purple lights shine out of the crack in the door. I sigh and get up. I feel a pain rush to my head and I gasp.

I grab my phone with one hand with the other on my head.

_113 missed calls from Der Bear_

_87 missed calls from dad_

_98 missed calls from Allisonnn_

_18 missed calls from strawberry_

_67 missed calls from Isaac Ice_

I listen to all the voicemails. They've filled up my box.

" Stiles, you better call me back. I'm starting to feel homicidal. I love you, " Derek says. He was on the verge of tears. Derek's voice was breaking. 

" Stiles, I swear, if anything happens to you... " Isaac warns.

I cause my friends too much pain.

Its better that I left.

I text Derek.

_I won't be coming back._

 


	10. Sweet Disposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just stay there.

I drop my phone on the floor of my car. I can't go back. I've caused them so much pain. Its selfish and I won't do it.

No, I have to go back. 

I have to go to school in a month and I have to take care of Lydia and Allison and Isaac. I can't just leave them there.

Later.

I am NOT going back right now. Not after I dropped a bomb like that.

God, what's wrong with me?

I shake my head and start my car. I turn up the radio and drive away. 

I drive towards Beacon Hills without meaning to. I slam on the breaks as soon as I see the old, falling apart sign. I sigh and get out of my car.

I go up to the sign and run my hand over the surface. I look at it a little closer and I see something.

_We'll get out of here one day. Promise._

_I.L     A.A     S.M     S.S     L.M      D.H_

Scott wrote that. We all wrote that years ago. I barely even remember it.

_Come home._

I jump up, turning my head around quick to see who's there.

There isn't anyone here.

 _Stiles, I know you can hear me. And if you can't, oh my god.._.

Its Derek.

Where is he? I can't see him. 

A million thoughts and words rush through my head and I feel dizzy. I leave my car and run past the Beacon Hills sign.

Something is wrong.

Something is really wrong. I don't know what it is but something is WRONG.

Its not just me being gone either.

 


	11. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you what it feels like

I jump in my car, and speed past the sign. 

I hear a scream.

Lydia.

I go even faster, my mind fuzzy. My hands are shaking and Derek's words finding their way into my head.

After 15 minutes of driving I'm at Lydia's house.

I try the door, banging on it, screaming for someone to open the door.

No one answers.

I yell, frustrated. I get back in my car, going even faster than before. I slam on the breaks as soon as I arrive at the pile of ashes that was once the Hale household. I jump out of the car, yelling Lydia's name. Running around the woods.

After a while, I stop.

I see the strawberry blonde stumble out from behind a tree. Her shirt is torn and she has blood on her hands. Tears threatened to spill over the brim of her eyes. I run up to her and grab her wrists.

 

" What did you do? " I yell. She lets out a broken sob. I run further into the woods.

_Stiles._

Derek. 

I call out his name, searching frantically for him. 

Instead I find Isaac on the forest floor, with Allison sobbing into his chest. I breathe in sharply and try to process whats happening.

" What happened? " I whisper.

" Derek happened," Isaac said, sounding bitter.

Allison removes her hands to reveal blood seeping through his shirt. I walk past them and I can hear Allison screaming after me. I keep walking. My walk turns into a sprint and then a run. I need to find Derek. 

" Stiles. "

I turn quick on my heel and see Derek. His hands are covered in blood too and I can see the pain in his eyes. I run up to him and jump in his arms.

" I missed you so much, " he said to me, his voice breaking.

" I know, " I said back.


	12. Who are you, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you going?

" What did you do to Isaac? " Stiles asked softly. Derek sighed and leaned back on a tree. He fiddled with a stick with some ash on it when he started to tell me what he did.

" Well, when you left, it kind of drove me crazy. I had a harder time controlling myself and I couldn't control whether I wanted to shift or not. My eyes were constantly changing from red to blue to yellow, which has never happened. I was at Lydia's house, and Lydia would not stop crying. And I just lost it. So, I went to the woods. They followed me here. Isaac tried to talk some sense into me, I guess, but we ended up getting in a fight and I hurt him, " Derek explained.

Tears started to gather in his eyes, but they quickly went away.

" God, I  _hurt_ him. I hurt someone in my own pack, for god's sake. How could I do that? " Derek says. Stiles put his hand on his shoulder and he sighs again. He closes his eyes for a few minutes.

" We should probably go back. You'll probably need to say sorry to them. I mean, you kind of were running wild for a bit there, totally acting like old Derek. Like, unfriendly, scary, I hate all of you and if you touch me I'll snap your neck Derek, " Stiles told him.

He nods and they walk back together, hand in hand. 

No one is there by the time we get back.

Derek and Stiles get in the car and drive back to my house.

After about a million questions from Stiles' dad, Derek and Stiles finally went up to my room to get some sleep.

They didn't get much sleep, to be fair.

As soon as they closed the door, Derek pushed Stiles against it. And well, you know the rest.

*  
Stiles wakes up and looks next to him. 

Derek is laying next to him shirtless. The morning light shines softly through the cracks between the blinds. It washes over Derek and hits his tattoo perfectly. Stiles decides that its the most beautiful thing he's ever witnessed. Derek stirs and slowly opens his eyes. His eyes flash blue for a split second. He smiles and pulls Stiles closer to him. He plants a kiss on his neck and they fall back asleep together, bathing in the warm morning lights with their legs tangled together, in a pure state of bliss. 

 


	13. To build a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a place where I feel at home.

" I'm really sorry, guys. I shouldn't have run off. I was being selfish and I - "

Stiles was cut off by Lydia jumping in his arms, followed my Allison. 

Stiles looked at Derek.

" Oh, uh, me too, " he mumbled. 

I squeezed his hand and he smiled. Stiles was glad that Derek had said sorry. Everything was okay now.

They were finally okay.

 

 

_Two months later_

Stiles is at college and was able to scrap up the rest of the money to go. Allison, Lydia and Isaac weren't far and Derek had moved with Stiles.

All was well. Stiles finally was able to quit his addiction. Although it was short lived, he did struggle with it after. They all visit Scott all the time. Go to his grave and leave flowers, talk, all of that.

On Scott's birthday they all went.

" Scott, man, I miss you, " I said. Derek put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Everyone said something.

In the end, we all took a sharpie and defaced the grave.

_We made it, Scott. Miss you._

_S.S    A.A    L.M    S.S     D.H_

 

***************************

So, I've decided to end this fic. I hope you all are happy with the ending. I wanted to keep a lot of the answers I guess a secret, so you can think what you want.

I'll be working on another one tonight, so yeah! I really hope you all liked this! Thank you all so much and I hope that you'll all read some of my future writing!

 


End file.
